Pick your ship
by RosexNightforever
Summary: Pick as much as you want and the ones I left out/the ones with your OC's like I did with Sugar and HyperMonicaLA's new OC Shadow
1. Chapter 1

OK only up to... as many votes as you want!

* * *

Zussell

Sepper

Pennuessell

Russinka

Sunny (I think it's Sunil/Penny)

Minil (Sunil/Minka)

Vinnika

VinnieLing

Zoinnie

Russepper (Russell/Pepper)

ShahrukaSprinkles (Shahruka/Sugar Sprinkles)

Suhadow (Sugar/Shadow)

Pepper/Vinnie

Sunil/Zoe

any other you can think of!


	2. Vinnil

**Okay first we have Vinnil (I do not like the ship though, sorry HyperMonicaLA)**

* * *

Sunil Nevla was doing his magic tricks. His friend -and also crush- Vinnie Terrio was dancing to the rhythm. Sunil decided to walk over. Vinnie looked up and turned off the music. "Hey Sunil!" Vinnie said looking at the blue mongoose's gold eyes. "Hello Vinnie!" Sunil said looking at the green gecko's green eyes. The two males moved a little closer. Sunil backed away. "What's wrong?" Vinnie asked. "Zoe is coming, we don't want her to see us do we?" Sunil said smirking. As Sunil said the ice-blue eyed purple King Charles Spaniel came up to get a drink of water, then left. The boys moved closer again. They kissed. Zoe Trent watched the whole thing. She knew if she walked pass the boys would act causal.

* * *

**Sorry it's probley not what you wanted Monica. It's all I could think of.**


	3. Sepper

**Okay second we have Sepper.**

* * *

Pepper Clark the grey and white striped skunk with pink eyes was sitting there thinking of acts. Sunil came. "H-h-hello Pep-pep-pep-Pepper." Sunil said. Pepper looked at him. "Hey Sun-Sunil." Pepper said nervously. "Hey Sunil, ever heard of the grey and white striped skunk liking a blue mongoose?" Pepper asked. "Maybe, what color are their eyes." Sunil said. "The skunk's are..." Pepper tried to remember. "Pink and the mongoose's *looks in Sunil's eyes and back* gold." she finally answered. "Names and genders." Sunil smirked. "Skunk is a female and mongoose is a male. Skunk's name is Pepper Clark. The mongoose's name is Sunil Nevla." Pepper answered. "No I have heard Sunil loves Pepper though." Sunil finally answered Pepper's question. Pepper smiled. "I've heard Pepper loves Sunil." she said. The 2 leaned in closer and closer until their lips met. And then unappoprite behavior happened :)


	4. ChaseCarrie

**Now we have Sexy Pet 777's requests. Raja/Rachel and Chase/Carrie. She owns Raja, Carrie, and Rachel as I own Chase and Melody...**

* * *

Raja fiddled with his tail, squeaking (mumbling for mongooses) things to himself. Carrie ran up and scared him. "Carrie!" Raja shouted at his sister. Her ears bent back. "Sorry Raja, I didn't mean to scare you." Carrie said as she spayed her skunk ick. Raja held his nose. "I'm sorry to sis." Raja said still fiddling with hi tail. "What's wrong?" Carrie asked as her stink left. "I want to see Rachel-" he got interrupted. "Rachel? Raja and Rachel sitting in a tree, l-i-c-k-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a pup sitting in a carriage!" Carrie chanted making Raja mad. "Coming from the one who likes Chase Ferguson!" Raja said. Carrie's ears twitched. "How did you know?!" she sad. Raja smirked. "I have my ways," he said. "Well, at least I don't like dad's worst enemy's daughter!" Carrie said. "Well at least I don't like a dog/hedgehog mix!" Raja said. With that the twins ran out of the room in different ways. Carrie then bumped into Chase. BTW sorry Sexy Pet 777, Carrie and Raja are 10 and Chase and Melody are 7. Carrie blushed seeing she had made Chase fall with a green present in his paws with a tag saying 'To: Carrie From: Chase'. "Are you okay, Chase?" Carrie asked helping him up. "Yes, thanks Carrie. Oh and here!" Chase said giving Carrie the present. "Aww, thanks Chase!" Carrie said. "Merry X-Mas!" Chase said. He ran off after Melody called for him. "I love you," Carrie whispered after he left. Oh and Sexy Pet 777 this is focusing more on Chase/Carrie =). "HAHA! TOLD YA!" Raja said making Carrie jump. Melody came walking on three paws. She had something in her paws. She tripped over something. "Ugh, Sundays aren't my days." Melody said as she got up and walked away. "Well, gotta run!" Carrie said running off to see Chase. "Melody, where's your brother?!" Carrie asked shaking Melody after she found Melody reading LPS: Hunger Games. Why was she reading that? "In the corner of the room making lyrics for X-Mas," Melody said barley looking up from the book. Carrie ran to the corner of LPS. Chase was indeed writing lyrics. "Chase?" Carrie said. Chase looked up. "Yea Carrie?" Chase said. Carrie stared into hi green and blue eyes. Mostly on the green one. She kissed his cheek. The hedgehog/dog mix blushed. "Thank you mistletoe!" Chase exclaimed making both him and Carrie crack up and Melody and Raja held up the mistletoe and then high-pawed.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter yet! For this story that is! **


	5. Kinda RachelxRaja

**Now we have Sexy Pet 777's requests. Raja/Rachel and Chase/Carrie. She owns Raja, Carrie, and Rachel as I own Chase and Melody...**

* * *

Raja walked around the pet shop.

"Come on Melody!" Chase said tapping his sister's shoulder. "Sing it with me!"

Melody shook her head. "What if they make fun of me for having a terrible singing voice?" She said as her eyes began to have tears.

Raja walked over and tapped her back. "Who exactly?"

"She thinks that Rachel or the other pets that _we're_ supposed to be performing for is going to make fun of her 'terrible' singing voice." Chase explained making quotation marks around 'terrible'.

"Rachel wouldn't do that!" Raja said patting Melody's back.

"I know who would..." Melody said beginning to cry.

"She's gone Melody!" Chase said sitting down next to his sister.

"Who?" Raja asked.

"A mean bunny we know who used to bully us. Her name is *shivers* Flame." Melody explained sniffling.

Raja blinked. "How long did she bully you?"

"About.. everyday!" Chase said. "It's good now because she's in California for winter break."

"No, Chase. The news that I was singing made it there." Melody said. "She's going to be there!"

Raja walked away. He needed to get Rachel to tell this bunny to stop bullying his friends!

Raja walked in Sweet Delights.

Rachel was getting ready to see the twins perform Christmas carols.

"Rachel?" Raja asked.

"Raja? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"A bully is going to be watching the performance, and I think she's going to say Melody isn't a good singer!" Raja exclaimed

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well whoever makes fun of her, I think she can take it and defend herself Raja. I can't help."

Raja sighed. "Please?" He asked making the puppy dog face.

"Raja, you have bully experience. You can tell him to stop." Rachel said.

Raja took away her rose that she was about to put in her hair.

"I'll give it back when you help me get this 'Flame' to not come to the performance!" Raja said giving the rose to Carrie (who had just wandered by).

Carrie put it in her bushy tail.

Raja and Rachel were dating, so Rachel had a plan.

She kissed his cheek. "Can I have my rose now?"

Raja shook his head. "Sorry." He kissed her cheek and walked back.

Melody was taping her paws in rhythm as Chase sang his warm up. (which was a Hanukah song)

"Melody, you can sing for _us_ if you want." Rachel said smiling and sitting down patting a seat for Raja who took the offer.

Melody took a breath and walked to where Chase was.

"One. Two. Three." Chase whispered.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree." Melody sang.

Chase, Rachel, and Raja's mouths dropped at how Melody sang it.

"Like an angel!" a female voice mocked.

Melody gasped and ran behind Chase.

A white bunny with pink eyes stood there giggling.

Raja got up. "Leave her alone!"

Rachel kissed his cheek after Chase took Raja's place to talk to Flame about being a bully. (the adults were in Blythe's room. Sugar (my OC) is taking cre of them but Millie accidently knocked her out)


End file.
